The Fox and her Sister
by YuriChan220
Summary: AU. Ruby and Yang are step-sisters who live together and go to school together. However, Ruby soon discovers her older sister's long kept secret: She's a Faunus who can transform into a fox. ENABLER
1. Ruby and the Faunus

**The Fox and her Sister**

 **Pairing: Ruby x Yang**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Hello, everyone! My name is Yuri! I think this franchise needs some more Enabler stories, so I thought I'd come up with something like this~! So, please enjoy this AU story. And I can't help it, you know? I just LOVE being creative, so don't judge!**

 **Enjoy!**

It's a wonderful morning at the Rose household. The sun is shining, the sky is clear and the birds are chirping. A day like this can make any one feel happy. At the house, girl with short red-hair just finished putting on her school shoes and heads out the door. She takes a few steps outside, breathes the fresh air with a smile.

"Such a beautiful day," she says to herself.

Every day, she would go out and smell the fresh air whenever it's a beautiful day outside, except when it's raining. Then, all of a sudden, she hears some footsteps coming toward her.

"Ruby!" her step-sister, Yang calls. "Wait for me!"

The short haired girl turns to see her sister running towards her and stop. "Hey, Sis."

"How are you, cutie~?"

"D-didn't ask that earlier this morning?" Ruby asks.

Yang reaches her hands out to touch her sister's cheeks. The short haired girl stares at her older sister for a bit in confusion before being pulled into a very tight hug with her head against Yang's large breasts.

"Ohhh, it's great going with my cute little sis on a beautiful day like this~!" the blonde squeals. "It's going to be awesome! I know it!"

Ruby flails her arms to try to get herself free, which doesn't take long. She successfully pushes away while panting.

"Sis!" she cries. "How many times do I have to tell you!? Don't hug me so tightly!"

"Lustfully~?"

"Tightly!"

Yang giggles. "What do you mean?"

"W-well, it's just that…" Ruby looks over at the neighbors next door, who turn and laugh. She blushes from embarrassment. "Oh, dear…"

The blonde hugs her again. "Oh, I just can't help it, Rubes~! You're just such an adorable little sister~!"

Ruby pushes away again. "Sis, I said stop!"

Yang's happy expression fades. "Are…you mad at me?" She glances at the ground with a sad look.

"No, I'm not mad, it's just…"

Before Ruby can finish, Yang slowly walks over behind her sister and wraps her arms around her.

"Okay, then," she says. "How's this?"

The red-head can feel her big sister's breasts press against her head.

"I'm really sorry, Rubes," Yang says. "From now on…" She leans over towards her sister's ear. "I'll try to be more gentle." She presses herself against Ruby, making the red-head blush like crazy. "How's that~?"

"S-Sis!"

"See? I'm a quick learner~" Yang purrs.

Ruby is shaking violently not only because of her sister hugging her, but also from her large breasts touching her.

"S-Sis! St-st-stop it please!"

Yang looks over at her younger sister. "What's the matter, Rubes? Are you not feeling well?"

"L-let's just go, okay?"

 ****Beacon High****

Ruby is at the school halls early, but Yang is still hugging her. And to make things worse, another girl named Weiss Schnee, notices this and is very angry about it.

"Just look at you two!" she scolds. "Putting on a show like this! It's embarrassing, you hear?"

"Aw, whatever~" Yang lets go and whistles to herself innocently.

"Oh, hi, Weiss," Ruby says.

"It's your fault, too, Ruby Rose," the white haired girl says as she leans toward her. "You're her sister, so you have to keep her in line!"

"Sorry…" the short haired girl says, sheepishly.

"Hey! What's going on?" Another girl calls. She and a guy with black hair next to her walks toward them. "Are you giving that poor girl a scolding again, Weiss?"

"It's guidance! Pure guidance!" Weiss shouts.

The girl with short orange hair giggles. "When they first moved here, I thought Ruby was the shy and quiet type, you know? But now that I think about it, she is a little perv."

The guy next to her sighs. "She just can't help it."

"She may be perverted, but Ruby is also the type to get all the girls."

"Huh?" The red-head tilts her head in confusion. "I'm not that popular, you know…"

Just then, another girl with long black hair with a bow on her head comes walking by. She glances at the people gathered from her book.

"Are they going at it again?" she sighs.

"I don't care if she's popular or not~!" Yang says as she hugs her sister from behind again. "It makes her more desirable~!"

"Don't you get tired of it, Yang?" the black haired girl asks.

"What's wrong, Blake? Are you jealous?" Yang says.

"I'm not jealous," the dark haired girl, Blake, says and she goes back to her book.

"Now listen," Weiss says. "Girls like you shouldn't be doing this around school! It's not acceptable!"

"We'd better get going," the orange haired girl says. "Come on, Ren."

"Okay, Nora," the black haired guy says. "See you later."

"Are you listening to me!?" Weiss shouts. "You two shouldn't be hugging each other like some kind of couple! Behavior like this isn't allowed!"

Yang's eyes twinkle and hugs Ruby tighter. "Did you hear that, cutie~? She called us a couple~!"

 ****Homeroom****

In the classroom, Ruby sits at her desk with Weiss sitting in front of her. She sighs heavily.

"Geez, your sister can be really troublesome," she says.

"It's not my fault that she can't help herself!" Ruby says.

The white haired girl points at her. "Look, she may be your sister, but there are times when you've got to tell her to stop!"

"But she won't listen!"

"That kind of attitude will get you nowhere!" Weiss slams her fist on the desk, startling Ruby.

"Hey," Nora says, who happens to be next to them. "Why do you care so much about what Ruby does or doesn't do?"

"I'm class monitor and I can't let a transfer student just get pushed in the wrong direction!" Weiss replies.

Ruby sweat drops and smiles nervously. _This is going to be a long day…_ she thinks.

 ****Later****

Yang is walking up the stairs, rubbing her chin in thought. "Why won't Ruby grow up already?" she says to herself. "It seems that I'll have to change all my plans." Just then, an idea pops up. "I know!" Before she can announce it, she hears a door open, and a woman with blonde hair appears.

"Oh, Miss Goodwitch," Yang says.

"Hello, Problem Girl."

Yang frowns at her nickname.

"I see you've been clinging onto your sister too much," the woman says. "Is it Rutting Season again?"

"I'm not doing anything wrong!" Yang protests.

The teacher chuckles. "Don't joke with me. I'll be watching you."

Yang just nods and turns away.

"Another thing, young lady. The incident the other day. Was that-"

"I don't know!" Yang answers quickly.

 ****Back in the Classroom****

Ruby is taking notes when she looks up at the sky. She smiles at the beautiful scenery in front of her. _Clear blue skies with the sun shining and birds chirping away,_ she thinks. _Days like this always makes me happy. Although…compared to what was like back then…_ An image of Yang appears in her mind all of a sudden, making the red-head blush.

"Huh?" Ruby gasps. "What…was that?"

"Miss Rose?" the teacher calls. "Is something the matter? Because your face is all red."

"Ah, it nothing!" Ruby protests as she waves her arms back and forth.

"I bet she's thinking of something dirty again!" a girl says.

The red-head blushes furiously and slumps in her chair. She is so embarrassed that she wanted to move back to her old home. However, since she moved in with her step-sister, she has to deal with this for a while…and try to get used to the new environment.

 ****Lunchtime****

However, when lunch time came, Ruby isn't having any luck at all. Since the cafeteria is so crowded, she has a hard time getting the food she wanted. And to top it all off, she's the last one to take one of the food. Like right now, she has a hard time getting through the line, so she sneaks out of there and pants.

"This…is…so…painful!" she groans.

"No luck, huh?" a familiar voice says.

Ruby looks up to see Blake standing there with a concerned look on her face.

"Oh, this is crazy, I tell you!" Ruby whines.

"You know, you're not going to be able to survive like that." Blake hands her a wrapped sandwich. "Here you go."

"Oh, thank you very much!" the red-head says.

"Well done, Blake!" Yang's voice says from their right. "You should take good care of your future sister-in-law~!"

"Ah, Sis!" Ruby quickly hides behind the dark-haired girl.

"What are you doing?" Yang asks while raising an eyebrow and putting a hand on her hip. "There's no need to hide from me."

"And there's no need to hug me in front of all these people!" Ruby shoots back.

"Relax, I know." She let's out a soft sigh and looks down at her chest. She unbuttons her blazer and her breasts pop out, making Ruby blush. "Hehe~! What are you looking at~?"

"Ahhh! N-nothing!" the red-head says waving her hands back and forth.

"Cousin, you really should watch what you're doing," Blake says. She turns to Ruby. "Anyways, enjoy the meal. I'm going to the library now." With that, the dark-haired girl leaves.

"She's so nice!" Yang says. She then turns toward her younger sister. "Oh, Rubes. I have something for you." She takes out an envelope that was hidden in her cleavage and hands it to her. "Here."

Ruby takes it and examines it. "A letter?"

"It's a love letter~! From your dear older sis~!"

Ruby raises an eyebrow. How in the world can her own sister write her a love letter? She wanted to ask that question, but for now, she wonders what her sister could be up to.

 ****Late Afternoon****

It's now sunset and Ruby is walking down the now empty hallway, holding up the letter in her hand.

 _"Ruby,_

 _I have something to tell you, so meet me in the music room._

 _Love,_

 _Yang"_

She has no idea what her older step-sister is going to tell her, but the thought of it has made her even more curious. As a matter of fact, Ruby hasn't seen her step-sister since they were little, like 10 years ago. In her old home, Ruby's mother died when she was very young. So, her father remarried and that's where Ruby met Yang, her new step-sister. She and Yang used to play together all the time until she had to move with her father because of a new job he had. It's sad, yes, but her step-mother agreed to stay home and look after Yang herself. Both of them contacted each other though e-mail to let each other know how they were doing so far until Ruby found out that her sister is applying for Beacon High and wanted to go there herself. She worked extremely hard to pass through her exams and finally got accepted. She then moved back to Yang's home, and got to live with her since then. Although, it's been a week since Ruby attended Beacon and everything around her changed since she was gone.

The red-head finds the music room and opens the door. She looks around for her older sister, but is too distracted by the instruments around her, like the piano, the music sheets, trombones, clarinets and violins leaning against the wall. Just then, she feels a finger tap her shoulder, making the red-head jump and turn around.

"Oh! S-Sis!" Ruby stutters.

"Rubes," Yang says as she slowly walks closer to her and puts her hands on her sister's shoulders. "I want to tell you something really important." She leans a bit closer to her. "I…love you, Rubes. I love you so much." She tips her sister's chin and brushes her lips against hers. "And I know…you love me, too…"

Ruby tries to pull away, but Yang's grip is too strong. "W-wait, Sis! I have no idea…what…you're talking about…" She is cut off by Yang's kiss and stands there, petrified while dropping the letter.

A few moans are heard while the two kiss. Ruby did not resist in the slightest. Somehow, the kiss feels nice and soothing, but she doesn't know why. When the two pull away, Ruby blushes hard and reaches her hand to touch her lips. She shuts her eyes tightly.

"Hehe~!" Yang giggles. "Don't tell me…this is your first kiss."

Ruby nods. "Um…yes."

"Mm…I'm so glad~!"

Ruby opens her eyes and notices a large red fox tail wagging from underneath her skirt.

"Rubes~?" Yang coos.

"Nice tail," Ruby comments without thinking. She gasps as she realizes that she's looking under her sister's skirt and quickly turns away while shutting her eyes tightly again. "Ahhh! I-I'm so sorry!" _Am I…seeing things!?_ she thinks.

"Oh, you don't have to worry, little sis," Yang purrs. "You can do whatever you want with me~"

"No way!" the red-head shakes her head roughly. "You have to take care of your own body! Besides, we're in high school and…and…" She looks up at her older sister, who has fox ears on her head and her hair changed to red.

Yang tilts her head in confusion. "What's wrong, Rubes?" Her fox ears move a little.

Ruby points to it. "Wh-what's that?"

Yang looks up in confusion.

"And that?" the red-head points to Yang's tail.

The now red-haired girl stares at her wagging tail. And then, she stares back at her little sister.

"AAAHHHHHH!" she screams

It's loud enough for Blake to hear when she's walking out of school.

"I-i-i-it's not what you think!" Yang stammers as she puts her hands on her head. "I-I-I can explain! It's um…a disguise! Yes! That's right! I thought maybe it can be really entertaining!" She poses as a kitten. "I'm a kitten you see? Meow, meow~! Hehehe~!" She sweat drops. "Um…meow?"

Ruby just stands there, still shocked at what she's seeing.

"It's not working, is it?" Yang asks with a defeated look.

"Uh…huh…" Ruby replies.

Yang sighs. "Oh, well." She drops to her knees. "So, now you know. I can't hide it anymore."

"What are you talking about, Sis?"

The long red-head frowns. "Are you blind? I'm a fox! A Faunus to be exact, which means a human who's part animal!" She lets out another sigh. "There. I said it."

Ruby stares at her for a bit before smiling. "Y-you know, Sis, even if you have ears and a tail, I still think you're cute."

"Wait, Rubes," Yang stands up and stares into her sister's silver eyes. "You saw who I really am, right? Do you still think I'm a human?"

The short red-head doesn't know how to answer that. Yang sighs again and turns away.

"That's what I thought," she says, softly. "But…I understand." She turns to her sister, forcing a smile. "I believe that I scared you so much that you won't even come to school anymore. You can just…tell everyone about my long kept secret. However…" She hangs her head down. "The Faunus have a little rule: if you tell everyone who I am, I won't be around anymore. I won't…ever see you again…" She turns and takes a few steps forward with her head still hung down. The thought of it makes her want to cry and tears are already starting to fall from her eyes.

Ruby hears soft sobbing coming from her older sister and feels very sorry for her. She never knew that she kept this from her for so long and now understands the reason why.

"Sis," Ruby calls. "I'm not scared."

Yang stops crying.

"Sure I was at first, but to be honest, it's very beautiful," Ruby continues.

"Beautiful?"

"Of course! So, no matter who you are, you're still the same older sister."

Yang sniffles and happily turns toward her. "Oh, Rubes! Thank you so much~!" She tackle hugs Ruby onto the floor. "See? I always knew you're the same sweet little sis~!"

"What do you mean?"

"You're pure and honest," Yang replies. "That's why…I love you, Rubes~!" She goes ahead and unbuttons Ruby's blazer.

"W-wait!" the short-head head stammers. "What are you doing?"

"To tell you the truth," Yang says. "This is my first time doing this with my own little sis. But we'll be just fine. We just have to follow our instincts and do our best!"

Ruby knows exactly what her sister means. "Y-you mean, we're going to-"

"That's right~!" Yang says as she unbuttons her own blazer. "Nicely done, Rubes~! You deserve a prize: Your older sister, the fox girl~!"

"Come on, Sis! We can't do that here!"

"It's alright! If we can just take it slow, that wouldn't be a bother."

"But we're high school students! If we do this here…" Just then, she realizes something. "Wait…did you just say this is your first time with your own sister?"

"Is there something wrong with that?" Yang frowns. "Are you not allowed to be my first?"

"W-well…first of all, we're both girls and…and…we're sisters on top of that…so…"

"So…what~?" Yang purrs and leans in close towards Ruby. "Just relax, little sis, and let my body do all the talking~"

She slowly crawls over her and slides her hands from Ruby's chest, towards her thighs, making the red-head quiver and moan a little. _Oh, my gosh!_ she thinks to herself. Yang leans over and kisses her neck and cheek. _Am I…already becoming a woman?_

Just then, they hear the door slide open, making Yang stop. She frowns. _We were so close!_

There stands Blake, staring at the two with a shocked expression.

* * *

 **A/N: That will have to wait until another chapter~! I hope Yang as a fox girl fits her. So, feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review~! ;)**


	2. The Power of a Faunus

**Chapter 2**

 **The Power of a Faunus**

Blake stands by the door with a shocked look on her face. Yang jumps to her feet and glares at her.

"What are you doing here!?" she shouts.

"Me!? I should asking YOU the same thing!" Blake shoots back. "What are you doing showing your true form? Don't you see that your sister is human?"

"I know that."

"Yang…" Blake lets out a heavy sigh.

"But don't you see?" The long haired girl wraps her arms around the small one. "My sister is not an ordinary human. She's a thief that stole my heart. We're in love~!"

"Huh!?" Ruby blushes again. "Well…um…"

"Stop it, Yang!" Blake stomps over towards them. "Do you know what you've done!? If she tells everyone our secret…"

"I'm don't mind the consequences as long as I'm with my dear little sis," Yang says as she nuzzles Ruby's cheek. "So, I suggest you stay out of our way. Both of us are in love."

"In love? A human and a fox? We are Faunus! That girl is human, Yang!"

The long red-haired girl ignores Blake as she cuddles with her sister.

"Grr! You just don't get it do you!?" Blake shouts. "The world humans live is very different from ours! What you're doing is very, very dangerous!"

Yang shakes her head. "You're the one who's not getting it, dear cousin." She turns to Ruby and caresses her cheek. "Rubes, let's show this fool how much we care for each other."

The short haired girl blushes furiously. "Y-you mean you want us to…"

Yang nods and leans in. "I love you…Ruby." And then, their lips touch. But a strange thing happens during the kiss. A white glow appears around Yang. It gets brighter and brighter until a flash appears, blinding both Ruby and Blake.

Once it's over, Ruby opens her eyes she sees nothing but Yang's clothes lying there. She looks around confused.

"Huh? Sis? Where are you?"

"I'm right here!" Yang's voice says from nowhere.

Ruby jumps and frantically looks around some more. "Where?"

"Here!"

Just then, Ruby notices a glow from her chest. She looks down and sees a speck glowing from her chest, but only for a moment until it flashes right before her eyes. She herself is glowing, blinding Blake in the process. After it's done, Ruby opens her eyes. She feels something twitching on her head. She slowly raises her hands and realizes that she, too, has fox ears, along with a tail. She looks at her behind with her tail wagging.

"W-what is this!?" Ruby stutters.

Just then, another voice comes out of her mouth, that is Yang's voice. "Ohhhh, you're so adorable, Rubes~!"

"Wh-what are you doing!?" Blake askes.

"What do you mean? This is the Faunus's special power," Yang explains. "And you know it, too, Blake."

 _"Um…hey, Sis?"_ Ruby's voice says from inside. _"What's going on?"_

"Oh, did I startle you?" Yang says. "Here, let Blake do the honors of explaining it."

Blake jumps at her suggestion. "What!? Why me!?"

"Please, cousin!"

The dark haired girl sighs. "Alright." She clears her throat. "A Faunus has the ability to posses a human when the human opens their heart to them. Therefore, you, Ruby Rose, you and Yang's hearts are connected."

 _"So…that's why?_ " Ruby says. " _But why didn't it happen before when we first kissed?"_

"Well, just as I said, Ruby," Blake says. "You and Yang's hearts are connected, so that's why Yang was able to possess you."

 _"This is soooo confusing…"_ Ruby groans.

"But…I'm not sure if I can believe you," Blake says as she raises her hand. Claw appear from her finger tips. "If you and Ruby's hearts are truly connected, then I shall see it for myself."

"What? Are you sure about that?" Yang asks. "Well, okay. If you insist…" She looks down. "Are you ready, Ruby?" She raises her hand and a large red scythe appears. She slams it down hard, making the ground rumble a little.

Blake charges at Ruby, but she jumps high in the air and kicks her hard, sending her toward the wall, denting it a little. The dark haired girl summons her knife and lunges at Ruby, but the knife gets knocked off her hand by her large scythe. The knife sticks to the wall. Blake turns toward the short haired girl and backs away a little.

"Now, do you believe us?" Yang says.

"B-but that's…impossible!" Blake stutters. "You're…so strong!"

"And that's the power of our true love."

"No matter!" Blake jumps high in the air and pulls out her gun. "I WILL defeat you no matter what!"

"I don't think so…" She spins her scythe and it turns into a sniper rifle. "You shouldn't underestimate us, Blake. Our hearts and powers have become one. And we're about to show you what it looks like."

She aims the gun, pulls the trigger and a large fire ball appears. It hits Blake directly, sending her flying out of the building and falling about 2 stories to the ground. That also leaves a huge hole on it as well. A soft sigh is heard as Yang disarms her weapon.

 _"U-um…Sis?_ " Ruby says.

"Oh, sorry. Did I startle you?"

A glow appears on Ruby's body again and a trail of light leaves it. Yang's body appears again, only she's naked this time. And she's back to normal form. She smiles as she looks at Ruby.

"The amount of power we generate depends on how strong our connection is," she explains. "Do you see, Rubes? Judging by how we just fought Blake means that our love is eternal. Our hearts are truly connected."

"Oh…" Ruby blushes.

"I wasn't wrong when I said I loved you," Yang says as she caresses her cheek. "I love you as my own girlfriend. It's not like sisterly love anymore."

"U-um…Sis…" the short haired girl says. "Before we continue…" She points to Yang's exposed body.

The blonde realizes what her sister meant and quickly hides behind the large piano to change. After about 5 minutes, she comes out and laughs.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," she says as she walks up to her.

"Sis…if they find out what we've done…" Ruby starts.

"Don't worry," Yang says. "Relax and listen to me." She puts her hands on her sister's shoulders. "Let's go ahead and finish what we started."

"H-huh!?"

"You know what I mean, Rubes~!"

The blonde tackles the red-head to the floor and cuddles her non-stop.

"W-wait, Sis! Stop it! Someone will see us!"

"I can't help it, Rubes! You're just too cute~!"

"STOOOOOOP!"

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, but I needed to end it here. Because I need your help. I'm still in the process of watching the series, but if you guys can suggest a girl that's going to be Yang's rival, that will really be helpful. Thank you~!**

 **Feel free to give out any questions or concerns and don't forget to review~! Don't just favorite and follow. Because I've been getting a lot of those since a couple days ago and that's awesome, but reviews are better. Please!**


End file.
